una apuesta peligrosa
by yumiandyuni
Summary: sobrevivio ala muerte de pequeño ,y ahora vive entre los humanos sera su futuro seguro o acaso volvera a luchar x su vida .este fics es yaoi. varias parejas


Su llanto se escuchaba por todo los alrededores del lugar el pequeño

Era sostenido por una figura de negro que estaba manchada de sangre

Y la respiración estaba muy agitada en sus ya hacia una de las criaturas

Mas fuerte del inframundo el pequeño habia sobrevivido a la muerte

En esa ocasión pero su futuro era muy incierto

En el colegio san Gabriel las cosas pasaban sin ninguna novedad solo

Que un grupo de amigos no perdian oportunidad para divertirse

Hilde/deja que te atrape duo y me las vas a pagar( la chica corria detrás

Del trenzado)

La escena era observada por 2 personas a lo lejos una de ellas sonreia

Pero la otra tenia una mueca de sastisfaccion

Voz 1/ muy bien creo que ese sera el lugar indicado no lo crees?

Voz2/hmm tienes razon sabes me gustaria hacerte una proposicion

(la otra persona voltea y la ve) por tu expresión me imagino que si

Te interesa veras yo te apuesto q que puedo hacer caer o mas bien

Llevarme a quien sea en el transcurso de 30 días

Voz1/hmmm es muy tentador pero no crees que se molesten con

Nosotros por jugar con los mortales

Voz2/eso sera lo divertido la apuesta corre apartir de aquí(la figura

Se lanza al vacio pero casi al llegar al piso da una perfecta maniobra

Callendo de pie y se aleja de ahí mezclándose con la multitud)

Voz1/ muy bien asi lo haremos

El timbre de sono dando inicio alas clases duo y sus amigos se

Pusieron en marcha para entrar a su respectivo salon de clases

Las puertas del salon se abre dejando ver al profesor junto con

2 chicas muy lindas que iniciarian ahí sus clases

Profesor/ buenos dias jóvenes tomen asiento por favor las sritas

Aquí presentes son sus nuevas compañeras de clases espero que

Sean educados y las traten bien por favor presentencen ante la

Clase

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es meilan long espero llevarmela de

Maravilla con ustedes(la apariencia de la chica era muy tierna

Su cabella era de un color gris cenizo y su ropa era blanca al igual

Que su piel y sus facciones eran muy definidas y muy lindas

Mi nombre es yuni es un placer(la chica vestia totalmente de negro

Y su cabello era negro con unas mechas al frente blancas sus uñas

Y delineado de sus ojos era negro y su expresión era de aléjate o te

Asesino)

Profesor/muy bien sritas pasen a sentarce para continuar con las

Clases(ambas chicas pasan por en medio de los bancos y se sientan)

Al termino de las clases algunos chicos se marchan de ahí mientras

El grupito de amigos de duo se acerca a las chicas

Quatre/es un placer conocerlas a ambas(el chico le da la mano a mei

Y esta le devuelve el saludo)soy Quatre winner el es trowa barton,

Hilde,heero wufei dorothy y el es

Duo/ yo soy el guapo y carismático duo Maxwell

Reelena/ mi nombre es reelena peascraf es un placer

Yuni se pone de pie y se marcha de ahí sin decir una sola palabra

Reelena/creo que tu amiga es de pocas palabras

La chica sale del lugar dirigiendose al jardin de la escuela al llegar

Ahí voltea hacia donde estan unos arbustos de una de sus manos se

Forma una pequeña bola de energia y la lanza en esa dirección al

Momento sale una pequeña gatita de color blanco con las puntas

De sus orejas colita y patitas rosas

Yuni/que hacias ahí tonta

La Gatita empieza a ronronear y se empieza a pasar entre los pies de

Yuni

Yuni/la toma de las patas y la levanta)ambas sabemos que puedes hablar

Asi que empieza a hacerlo cassidi

Cassidi/ muy bien solo venia a avisarte que han empezado a moverce

Para actuar lo mas pronto posible asi que tienes que estar atenta a

Cualquier movimiento que se vea sospechoso

Yuni/ ya veo yo tambien hare mis movimientos por cierto cassidi ya

Que estas aquí me seras de mucha ayuda(la gatita trata de safarce

Del agarre de yuni pero le resulta imposible hasta que se da por

Vencida) muy bien asi me gusta ahora ven conmigo

Mei salia caminando junto con los otros pues al parecer ya se la

Llevaba muy bien con ellos duo iva junto con heero de la mano

Cosa que noto con mucha tristeza cierto chico oriental pero para

Yuni eso le resultaba muy bueno ya que ella sabia que se

Divertiria de lo lindo con ese trio

Yuni/muy bien cassi aquí es donde tu entras

Cassi/ok

La gatita se acerca a los chicos y se hace la que esta herida reelena

Trata de abrazarla pero la rasguña después se inclina wufei y la

Minina no le hace nada

Duo/valla wufei le caiste muy bien que linda minina(duo comienza

A acariciar ala minina y se acerca a wufei cosa que hace q este se

Sonroje un poco)

Mei que observaba con atención ala gatita nada le parece fuera de

Lo normal y tambien se acerca al chino ………………..heero que

Observaba todo le parecia demasiado alboroto para un simple

Animal

Wufei/creo que me la quedare para cuidarla

Duo /si es asi puedo ir esta tarde a tu departamento para ayudarte con

Ella por favor di que si wufei prometo portarme bien(el chico pone

Ojos de cachorro)

Heero/wufei esta apunto de hablar pero heero se le adelanta) no puedes

Ir esta tarde duo recuerda que teniamos que ir a ver un asunto tu y yo

Duo/ T.T pero yo deberas queria pasar tiempo con la minina por favor

Antes de que heero diga algo su telefono empieza a sonar haciendo que

Todos volteen a verlo

Heero /esponde la llamada) creo que nuestros planes se pospondran

Para otro dia

Duo/ que sucede?

Heero/ las computadoras del banco central estan fallando debo de

Repararlas es mas ya me tengo que ir(heero se despide de duo con

Un beso ) nos vemos mañana

Yuni/muy bien que comienze la diversión

Continuara……………………………………………………………………………

Ok espero que este fics sea de su agrado es otra de mis locuras

En todo caso espero sus comentarios sugerencias bombas

Tomatazos amenazas de muerte tarjetas de credito

Este fics va dedicado como siempre a mi hermanita menor netsuki

Asi como tambien agradesco a ,umiko ,lady ala pindy

Ahh michell ala aguamarina gravitan luna shinigami ami beta reader

Tambien le mando un gran abrazo misao espero que les guste bye

mata ne sayonara


End file.
